Red
by KC and IC
Summary: Red can stand for many things. Blood, love, courage, etc. But when a certain schoolgirl muses about a certain inu hanyou, what will the color mean to her? A fluffy belated Valentine's Day poem about the meaning of red.


Red

by: I. C. All

A/N: Happy belated Valentines' Day, everyone! ^___^ This is IC, greeting you all a late happy holiday by releasing a new poem for your enjoyment!   
Yes, Valentines' Day has rolled around once more, and us authors and authoresses are really getting a kick out of it by being very inspired and write lots of sappy fanfiction! And I am no exception ... So in a fit of hyperactivity, I have decided to get my butt on the computer seat and type for all I'm worth, and then some (even when I should be memorizing for the declamation ... shh!).   
So I hope you'll enjoy this poem of mine. I was a bit hesitant about writing it (but after reading fantastic fanfics and feeling like a total amateur, who wouldn't?), but here it goes. Enjoy, minna-san! 

~ I. C. All 

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha (and all affiliated characters, merchandise, etc.), I'd be able to do a _lot_ of things. Like force Kouga to feed me chocolate while the rest of the cast act out my favorite scenes from the show **live**! But sadly, I do not own him, nor anyone else from Inuyasha, so ... yeah ... o.O' 

Dedicated to: Shelley, for almost making herself pass out due to over-hyperventilating. Over what, you ask? Seeing _Pikachu_ and _Pichu_ pictures ... -_-' It was funny while it lasted, though ... ^_^ 

Special Thanks to: **Aile Anna **- Arigato gozai masu! I'm so happy you liked my poem! Ego boosting really helps to brighten someone's day. I think I'll try an actual AU series next, instead of just songfics, so look out for that, okay? ^_^ Thanks for all the reviews!   
**Dante Gemini** - Gee, thanks! The next chapter will be out some time soon, so keep an eye out for it! ^.^   
**Yashira** - Once again, a big thank you to you (and also to Aile Anna). I'm really happy that you found me and added me to your favorites' list. And I really put time and effort into it, so thanks for the kind review! ^_^ 

* * *

  
Red are the flowers we see blooming on   
As our little group travel along   
And I hide a smile as I pretend not to see   
Him pick a flower and tuck it under his sleeve 

Red stands for courage, his courage, as we find   
Another rogue youkai, with shards on its mind   
He leaps into the air, his sword in his hand   
To disentegrate the youkai into fine grains, like sand 

Red are his eyes, which dilate to our shock   
As he stands, with blood flowing, though he grins in mock   
He readies his claws, obviously unaware   
Of the sword that laid forgotten there 

Red is the blood that pours from the gash   
Made in the foe's skin as he and it clash   
I want to look away from this nightmarish sight   
But can't do anything, but shout '**SIIIIIT!!!**' with all my might 

Red is his anger, as his eyes turn back to gold   
But it quickly turns to sorrow as he releases me from his hold   
I know he is sorry for the chaos he wrought   
And I hug him, to offer the comfort he sought 

Red is his haori, which he enfolds around me   
Enclosing me in his warm embrace so tightly   
Thankful for the empathy I have given   
I sigh inwardly, thinking this might be heaven 

Red grows my face, from the blush that I wore   
As he offers the flower he picked from before   
I thank him profusely, my heart melting at the sight   
Of his equally thankful amber gaze in the night 

And so, from this eventful day, I have learned this lesson:   
In every curse, there is sure to be a blessing   
And that red may be all sorts of things, down here and up above   
But most important of all, red may also be love 

* * *

  
A/N: Okay, that may have been a bit lame, but I'm proud of it anyway! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I also hope that you will leave a lovely little review for this poor authoress? *wink, wink*   
^_~ Ja ne, minna-san! 

~ I. C. All 

Quote of the Day:   
Kagome: (to the villagers) I'm going to be up at Jinenji's, so if I get hurt while you're battling, Inuyasha will avenge me!   
Inuyasha: What? Why would I avenge you?   
Kagome: Why not?! You have to get violent!   
Inuyasha: Fine, I'll "avenge" you! 


End file.
